Software based systems have become increasingly complex. Indeed, some large enterprise customers may have multiple systems performing a variety of functions, such as resource planning, lead management, accounting, forecasting, payroll, billing, logistics, and/or the like. As such, if there is an outage or other type of performance issue with a given system, it may affect a company's operations. Moreover, each of these systems may have one or more runtime instances. For example, a runtime instance may represent a runtime object that corresponds to a specific function. To illustrate further, at a given system, there may be a first runtime instance for a database, a second runtime instance for a user interface, and/or any other instance. At a given system, there may also be several or hundreds of these instances during a typical runtime of the system. As such, monitoring software may need to continuously monitor a plurality of systems each having a plurality of instances, all of which may require monitoring.